My Husband is Uke
by Annishi Kiann Kim
Summary: Summary menyusul. KIM KIBUM, CHO KYUHYUN (KIHYUN GS) Slight (SIBUM BL)/ DLDR/ No Bash/ Silahkan Baca! DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN SELAMANYA


**Title : My Husband is Uke (Prolog)**

 **KiHyun (Gs) slight SiBum (Bl)**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun (Gs)**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **And**

 **Other**

 **.**

 **Warning : Gs/ Bl/ Typo/ Bahasa Tidak Baku/ DLDR/ No Bash/** **Re-post ulang dan memperbarui kata yang berulang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Annishi KiAnn Kim~**

Disebuah Mansion mewah di daerah Gangnam dengan arsitektur bergaya modern yang sangat mewah dan berkelas.

Ada dua orang yeoja dan satu namja sedang duduk diruang tamu rumah mewah tersebut. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan serius.

"Apa maksud Daddy." Tanya yeoja yang lebih muda dari yeoja yang satunya.

"Kau akan Daddy jodohkan dengan anak teman Daddy."

"Mwo." Ucapnya melotot horror

"Iya Kyuhyun, sudah waktunya kau menikah." Yunho santai menjawab

"What! Kyu masih 20 tahun Daddy. Kyu tidak mau menikah semuda itu." Tolak Kyuhyun cepat

"Kau harus menikah setelah umurmu genap 20 tahun, dan bulan depan kau harus menikah."

"Aku menolak!" Tegas Kyuhyun

"Kau harus menikah atau kalau tidak, kau akan Daddy coret menjadi pewaris tunggal keluarga Cho."

"What? Kenapa Daddy jahat sekali padaku?" Rajuk Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Daddy melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu."

"Bukan untuk kebaikanku tapi untuk kebaikan Daddy sendiri." Gerutu Kyuhyun kesal

"Benar apa yang dikatakan daddymu sayang." Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat suara.

"Kenapa Mommy selalu membela si beruang itu." Ucap Kyuhyun kurang ajar pada daddynya. Menimbulkan tatapan tajam Yunho padanya.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada daddymu sayang." Nasehat Jaejoong halus, sambil mengelus rambut putrinya lembut yang berada disampingnya.

"Salah sendiri selalu melakukan sesuatu seenaknya." Manyun Kyuhyun, melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menghela napas melihat sikap kekanakan anak sematawayangnya. Mereka sebenarnya juga tidak mau, menikahkan Kyuhyun secepat ini.

tapi karena surat wasiat dari mendiang Tuan Besar Cho yang notabenenya adalah ayah dari Cho Yunho, yang berisi mereka harus menikahkan Kyuhyun dengan cucu teman seperjuangannya dulu yaitu cucu dari Keluarga Kim.

~Annishi KiAnn Kim~

Hari ini hari minggu, Kyuhyun memutuskan jalan-jalan ke kawasan Distric Gangnam seorang diri, tanpa ditemani oleh siapapun.

Kyuhyun ingin menikmati kebebasannya, sebelum dirinya menikah bulan depan dengan seseorang yang tidak dia ketahui.

Sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun mencibir ucapan ayahnya tadi malam, yang memutuskan sesuatu seenak jidatnya.

Masih dengan bibir menggerutu, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kalau di depannya ada seseorang yang berhenti ditengah jalan yang ia lewati dan menabraknya begitu saja, hingga menyebabkan Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di tanah.

Orang yang ditabrak Kyuhyun tadi hanya diam dan memandang Kyuhyun datar.

Karena tatapan menyebalkan namja yang berhenti ditengah jalan seenaknya itu dan mengakibatkan dirinya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, Kyuhyun merasa kesal dan ingin menguliti namja itu hidup-hidup sekarang juga.

Tidak tahukah kalau ini sangat sakit dan namja itu tidak berniat membantunya sama sekali.

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU TIDAK BERHENTI DI TENGAH JALAN." Teriak Kyuhyun kesal dan menatap namja itu tajam.

"Kau saja yang tidak melihat, jika di depanmu ada orang." Balasnya datar memandang Kyuhyun malas

"Tapi kau berhenti di tengah jalan yang aku lewati PABBO." ucap Kyuhyun menekan kata Pabbo pada namja itu.

"Jalanan disini masih luas dan kosong, seharusnya kau mengambil jalan lain agar tidak menabrakku." Ucap namja itu datar dan semakin membuat Kyuhyun naik darah.

"Kau_." Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, ada seseorang yang memanggil namja itu masuk kedalam mobil. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal.

"Kibummie, ayo cepat kita sudah terlambat." Ucap seorang pria didalam mobil sportnya kepada namja tersebut.

Dan tanpa buang waktu lagi, namja yang dipanggil Kibum tadi langsung masuk dalam mobil tersebut dan mengabaikan gadis yang mendelik marah padanya.

"YAK DATAR JANGAN PERGI! AKU BELUM SELESAI." teriak Kyuhyun yang tidak dipedulikan Kibum.

"Aish benar-benar, awas saja kalau bertemu lagi aku akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup." Gerutu Kyuhyun kesal, beranjak pergi dari tempat itu setelahnya.

~Annishi KiAnn Kim~

Di dalam mobil sport mewahnya, terdapat dua namja yang saling berciuman panas menyalurkan rasa rindu diantara keduanya. Dua namja itu tidak lain dan bukan, Kim Kibum dengan Kekasih tampannya Choi Siwon.

Setelah selesai berciuman panas, mereka bicara hal serius tentang kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu Bummie?" Tanya Choi Siwon menatap Kibum tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin kita putus!" Ucap Kibum sambil menatap Siwon datar.

Tidak ada yang tahu Kibum juga tengah merasakan sakit ketika mengatakannya, tapi dia bisa mengendalikan dengan sangat baik dilihat dari wajah pokerface yang dimilikinya sejak lahir.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba dan bukankah kita tidak ada masalah apapun?" Tanya Siwon marah menatap Kibum tajam.

"Aku akan menikah bulan depan." Kibum menjelaskan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Menikah." Desis Siwon tidak suka

"Hm. Mereka menjodohkanku dengan cucu teman kakek." Ucap Kibum malas

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kita?" Siwon frustasi dengan nasib hubungannya sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang kita putus."

"Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Siwon cepat

"Bukankah kau juga akan dijodohkan Choi." Kibum menatap datar Siwon.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" Sambil menatap horror Kibum yang masih tetap tenang ditempatnya.

"Aku tau semuanya." Ucap Kibum tak acuh.

Entahlah Kibum juga tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan dan perasaannya seperti apa sekarang. Yang jelas untuk saat ini detik ini, dirinya hanya ingin melakukan semua yang sudah menjadi janji keluarganya lebih tepatnya mendiang Kakek yang sangat disayanginya. Ditambah sang kakek meninggal karena kesalahannya, dia ingin menebus dosanya pada Kakeknya itu dan membuatnya tenang di alam sana.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Kibum setelah lama terdiam karena pikirannya sendiri.

"Bummie jangan pergi, aku belum selesai." Decak Siwon kesal dengan kekasih datarnya.

Siwon kadang heran sendiri dengan hubungannya bersama Kibum.

Ia merasa kadang yang cocok menjadi UKE adalah dirinya karena sering merajuk pada Kibum. Tapi kenyataannya dialah SEME yang mendominasi Kibum, tapi Kibumlah yang mendominasi hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya, mengingat aura dingin dan datar yang dimiliki seorang Kim Kibum.

"Sebenarnya yang SEME dan UKE disini, siapa? Kenapa aku merasa seperti Uke yang baru dicampakkan begitu saja. Padahal sudah jelas bahwa diriku yang jadi Seme disini!" Gumam Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, menjalankan mobilnya kemudian.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEXT/DELETE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai, apa ada yang merindukan aku? Sepertinya tidak ada hahaha**

 **Maaf, karena beberapa hari ini aku selalu repost ulang semua ff oneshoot aku. Membuat kalian yang melihat merasa terganggu.**

 **Setelah baca semua ff yang sudah Aku publish. Aku merasa semua ffku tulisannya ancur dan selalu banyak kata berulang._. Makanya aku perbaharui tulisanku disini. Mumpung belum chapter panjang hahaha (alasan atau modus/? Serah kalian anggapnya gimana) -,-**

 **Next, insya Allah aku akan kembali aktif disini. Ffn Kihyun semakin punah. Miris melihat couple favoritku yang telah ilang dari peradaban ffn._.**

 **Apa ada yang menginginkan story ini lanjut/? Kalau tidak ada juga tak apa hahaha.**

 **Semoga kalian memberikan feedback yang baik padaku. Biar aku tidak malas'-'**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih buat semua readers yang sudah baca dan menyempatkan waktu buat repiu fict aku.**

 **Buat "AM FAMILY" Love u so much. Aku menyayangi kalian. Kalian sahabat dan keluarga terbaikku disini. Maaf kalau aku yang paling nakal dan nyebelin diantara kalian semua hahaha**

 **Buat Kakek Jifanku yang mulai aktif kembali di ffn. Wellcome back Kak. Jangan PHP terus yaaaa. Kau harus lanjut fictmu itu sampai end. dan jangan cari2 alasan lagi'-' yang berakhir membuatmu malas dan memusuhi 'KIHYUN-KU' -_- KEKANAKAN SEKALI JIKA KAU MELAKUKANNYA.-.**


End file.
